The Chorean Championship
by Blaster-Edge
Summary: Shirou, Rin and Illyazviel were sucked into a portal at the beach where they were had their semestral break, this portal then brought them to a world they never expect to exist, the Arelea, a world which only existed in their imaginations...


The Chorean Championship

**Chapter 1: The Broken Heart**

**Four years has passed since the 5th Holy Grail War happened, Shirou, Rin and Sakura are studying in college now and in the same school too, Ryuei College. They got a semestral break after their first term in school.**

**In Ryuei College...**

**(KRING!!!!!!!!, Bell rang)**

"**Don't forget to do your assignments. Class dismissed." Mr. Yamazaki said**

"**Thank God! School is over for the mean time but the assignments are so many." Shirou said**

"**Don't worry. I can help you with your assignments if you want. But can you do me a favor and help me clean this classroom?" Sakura said**

"**Okay."**

"**Yey!! Now I can have Shirou all to myself." Sakura thought**

**30 mins later...**

"**We're done cleaning now. I should get going before Rin gets angry." Shirou said while wiping the sweat around his face "Bye now."**

"**Bye!" Sakura replied with a smiling face**

**Shirou ran to the schoolgate hoping to see Rin but no one was there even the other students who usually went home late, went home early today.**

"**Maybe she left me." Shirou thought "Rin! Where are you?"**

"**I'm here! Where have you been! You got me worried sick." Rin said wearing an angry face**

"**Cool Down! I only helped Sakura clean the classroom that's all."**

"**Well...let's get going before we miss the next bus."**

**Shirou and Rin walked together to the bus stop while holding hands but they didn't know that Sakura was watching them at their classroom window.**

"**An hour more to go to reach home. Oh..men! Why does college need to be far from home." Shirou sighed**

"**An hour and a half for me. At least your house is nearer." Rin said**

"**You got a point there but it's boring sitting in the bus and doing nothing."**

"**Yeah you're right."**

"**You can sleep on my shoulder if you want just to let the time pass by."**

"**Are you sure? How about you? What will you do?"**

"**Of course! There is nothing bad letting you sleep on my shoulder. I'll just look at the scenery outside."**

"**Okay..."**

**45 minutes later..**

"**Hey Shirou." A girl whispered near Shirou's ear**

"**Illya! What are you doing here?" Shirou exclaimed**

"**What is all that racket?" Rin said**

"**Just get back to sleep Rin. It's nothing" Shirou said**

"**I go to the same school, you go to but I'm in a different building." Illazviel replied**

"**Oh right. Sorry, I forgot that Ryuei also has high school" Shirou replied**

"**Well..Have you told Rin how you feel about her?" **

"**No...how did you know that?"**

"**Well with your actions and how you treated her everyday at school. It's obvious"**

"**Are you spying on me?"**

**The bus stopped. Shirou woke Rin and said goodbye to both Illazviel and her. After Shirou went down the bus, a girl went down also.**

**Shirou walked a few more blocks and reached home.**

"**It feels great to reach home at last but I'm still curious about how Illya knew how I felt about Rin." Shirou told himself**

**Shirou went into his room, unpacked the things in his bag and hit the shower.**

"**The hot water feels so great after a long day in school! Even better than the cold water in the school's dormitory."**

**While Shirou is taking a shower, Sakura knocked at the door of the house but nobody opened it so she went in.**

"**Shirou, where are you?" Sakura said**

**No one replied back. Sakura thought maybe he isn't home yet. Sakura went to the kitchen.**

"**Well...better start cooking."**

**A few minutes later, Shirou was out of the showers. He went to the kitchen bringing along his dirty clothes for washing.**

"**Oh! Your home already... What are you going to cook for dinner?"**

"**Beef Stew and Mushroom soup." Sakura replied "Where have you been?"**

"**I just took a shower. I'm gonna go wash my clothes now. Just call me when food is ready"**

"**Okay..."**

**Shirous went out of the backdoor where he washes his laundry.**

**(kring! Cellphone rang)**

"**Shirou, I'm just gonna answer this call" Sakura said while holding her cellphone**

"**Just don't leave the stove on!" Shirou shouted from the laundry area**

**Sakura turned the switch and the fire on the stove was out. She went to the living room and answered the call.**

"**Hello Maya."**

"**Hey! I heard Shirou talking to a little girl in the bus I rode home and you know, he almost noticed me because I went down the after him. The girl said that Shirou is in love with Rin."**

"**Are you sure you heard it right? Is the girl's hair color white and long?"**

"**Yeah! The girl's hair is white and long, you got that right."**

"**Illyazviel...that girl." Sakura whispered to herself **

"**What did you say?"**

"**Oh nothing... Thanks for the news, Maya. Bye."**

**Sakura ended the call with a frown in her face and her heart now was broken to pieces due to the terrible news.**

**Sakura went back to the kitchen and started cooking again while crying. Slowly, her tears fell to the food she is cooking.**

**15 minutes later, Sakura called Shirou. Shirou ran to the living room and shouted "WOW! The foods looks great!"**

"**Let's eat before the food gets cold." Sakura said**

**Once Shirou placed the food to his mouth, he immediately said**

"**Oh my gosh! Why is this beef stew tastes bad? What happened to you Sakura, Your beef stew wasn't like this before." **

"**I just don't feel good today." Sakura replied**

"**Then you should get home before it gets worse. I'll walk you to the bus stop."**

**The both of them walked together and chatting.**

"**Here we are. You should get home and rest." Shirou said**

"**Where will you eat now?" Sakura replied**

"**I'll figure something out myself. Goodbye now."**

**Sakura entered the bus and seated near the window and waved goodbye to Shirou then the bus left.**

"**Now, where should I eat... Oh yeah! I can go to Fuyuki's Restaurant."**

**Shirou walked alone in a dark corner of the street and suddenly he bumped into a person.**

"**I'm sorry! I didn't see you." Shirou immediately said**

"**Are you blind, Shirou?" a lady said in reply**

"**Oh, hi Rin! Glad to see you again. How come your not home yet?"**

"**The bus got a flat tire after 4 block from where you went down and I need to wait for it to be fixed again. I saw Illya too."**

"**Then I'll treat you at Fuyuki's Restaurant for dinner because Sakura's not feeling well today so I still haven't eaten dinner."**

**The two of them walked together and planning where they could go for the semestral break then the beach topic came out as they reach Fuyuki's Restaurant.**

"**How about the beach then?" Shirou asked Rin while opening the gate**

"**That sounds great! Who are we going to invite then?" Rin replied**

**Shirou and Rin entered the restaurant and got a seat. They asked the waiter to take their order.**

**A few minutes later, the waiter brought out their food and said**

"**Enjoy your meal."**

**They ate and chat happily until...**

"**You, Shirou! How dare you leave the house without locking the door and where is Sakura?" a lady shouted while pushing the door so strong that it nearly broke.**

**Everybody in the restaurant looked at the lady then to boy she was pointing at then back to the lady...**

"**Cool down, Ms. Fujimura! Come seat and eat with us while I explain it to you." Shirou said**

**Shirou, Rin and Ms. Fujimura ate the tasty food accompanied by a very tasty dessert while Shirou explained to Ms. Fujimura what happened.**

"**Ohh...Sakura wasn't feeling well today so you went here after you walked Sakura to the bus stop. Sorry for embarrasing you like that a while ago. Let's get going before it gets too dark"**

**The three of them paid the bill then went to Shirou's house but on the way Ms. Fujimura went to another path to reach her house after saying goodbye. After a few more blocks Rin said**

"**This is where we part but don't forget to invite Sakura and Illyazviel on Friday, we will go to the beach okay?"**

"**Of course, I won't forget it! Be careful in going home. Goodbye." Shirou happily replied**

**After walking a few more blocks, Shirou finally reached home.**

"**I'll get some sleep after a long day at last." Shirou said once he entered his bedroom.**

**In Sakura house...**

**She reached home at 9:30 and changed her clothes then went to her bedroom with tears falling from her eyes.**

"**I wish Shirou will fell in love with me." Sakura said to herself then fell asleep**

_What will happen in the beach? Will Sakura's heart accept that Shirou loves someone else or will she thirst for revenge? You will know it on the next chapter._

_Author's Note_

_I'm just new here so pls. don't put flames and criticism. If you have time pls. leave reviews because I'll really appreciate it but if you can't it's alright. -_


End file.
